


Here in my Arms

by Storylover0513



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover0513/pseuds/Storylover0513
Summary: How I think Iris would react when Barry comes back from the speedforce prison.





	Here in my Arms

"It's him," Cisco starts, "It's him!"  
The portal starts opening, and Caitlin yells, "Now, Cisco!" A familiar orange streak runs around the portal before coming to a complete stop. It's Barry. 

"Barry!" Joe says running up to him.  
All Barry does is smile and hug him. Cisco waits his turn and goes up to hug him, "I thought you were gone forever, we couldn't have you gone any longer," Cisco says tears in his eyes.

Barry looks up and sees Caitlin, she's smiling but keeping her distance. He opens her arms and hugs her too. "You're back for good?" he asks breaking away. "A bit, I can handle it."  
"Good to know," Barry says nodding his head. He looks around. "Where's Iris?"

"Working. It's all she's been doing ever since you left, she's really broken, Barr," Joe says solemnly.  
"Woah, woah, Barry, we still need to get you checked out, see if anything abnormal happened to you while you were in that hell," Cisco says grabbing Barry's shoulder. 

Barry nods and they all head back to the new S.T.A.R Labs. "You guys repaired the place?" Barry says looking around, "Wait am I in the wrong year? What year is it?"  
"2017," Caitlin says.  
"Okay, good."  
"I'll run some tests and you'll be good to go."  
Just as Caitlin finishes her testing, the meta-human alert goes off. Everyone meets in the cortex, one person missing, Iris. "I'll take care of it," Wally starts. "We can, like old times," Barry says grabbing onto Wally's shoulder.

They zip out of the cortex, heading to the area of the scene. "It's the Samurai," Wally says.  
"The who?" Barry asks looking at their opponent.  
"The Samurai, he's been a pain in the ass ever since you left."  
"What's he gonna do with a sword, anyway? We can take him."  
"Stay back!" Wally shouts warning him.

The Samurai uses his famous trick catching Barry in the blast. He's hit several yards away. Wally can hear him groaning in pain. "A little loose aren't you, Barry Allen. Glad to see you're back, it's a shame you have to die now," the Samurai says raising his sword. Wally's running towards him a super sonic punch ready. It gets him right in the gut, sending the enemy flying.

Iris walks into the cortex, "What's going on, is Wally hurt?"  
"We're having trouble with the Samurai," Cisco says typing away at the computer.  
"Wally, hit him with a lightning strike, see how he reacts," Iris says talking into the intercom.

Wally spins in a circle and aims the lightning strike towards the opponent. It's effective! The Samurai looks like he's been hit by a taser. "He's knocked out cold," Wally says talking into the intercom.

"Strange, it might some kind of suit," Cisco says brainstorming. "Head back to the Labs," Joe states. "On it," Wally says. He grabs Barry and zips them back to the Cortex. Barry's wounds have healed, just getting scrapes all of his arm. Iris turns around to face Wally and the stranger. "Barry?" Iris asks.

Everyone walks out of the cortex, leaving the couple behind to recap. "I thought you couldn't get out," she says stepping closer to him. "Cisco..he got me out, using some kind of device, I don't know how. A portal opened in the prison and I flashed through. Iris, it's hell in there, you wouldn't understand. Every second felt like a decade," Barry says hugging Iris.

"You left me, Barry. I didn't even have a-," Iris starts before she starts crying. She promised herself she wouldn't cry but now is an exception. Barry rubs her back leaning his head into her shoulder. Iris backs away. "You left me!" She says recoiling. "Why!? You left me here by myself. Do you know how much I suffered these long six months?!"

"Iris, I'm sorry, it was either the world or me and I chose me."  
"I know that, but there's always another way, you told me that.." Iris says looking down.  
"Look, I'm sorry," he says cupping her face, "can we work this out another time?"  
Iris nods her head hugging Barry again. "I know I just got back and all, but I'm really tired, can we go home?"  
Iris nods her head again and hangs onto Barry tight. In a nano-second they're in the loft. She's being put down. Barry's eyes land on the couch. "You slept on the couch?"  
"I couldn't bring myself to sleep alone."  
"Oh, Iris," Barry says kissing her head. They stand in silence, Iris playing with her engagement ring.  
"You kept the ring on," Barry says pointing to her occupied finger.  
"I'm still ready to be Mrs. West-Allen."

Barry takes her hand and leads her to the bedroom. The room is still set from the day Barry left. Barry changes into PJ's and helps Iris into hers and zips them into bed.  
"Barry, this isn't a dream, right? If it is, I don't think I'd be able to continue," Iris says laying on Barry's chest. His heart breaks. He hates himself for leaving her in the first place.  
"It's not a dream, I promise."  
"I love you, Barry Allen. I always will and I always have."  
"I love you and I always will every hour and minute of the day."  
"What did you see?"  
"Savitar murdering you."  
Iris starts drawing circles on his chest. "I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry, too. For everything."  
"Are we safe now?"  
"We're safe now."  
"Here in your arms?"  
"Here in my arms."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this mini-story! See y'all later.


End file.
